An organic electroluminescence device (“organic EL device”) is generally composed of an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode and holes are injected from the anode into a light emitting region. The injected electrons recombine with the injected holes in the light emitting region to form excited states. When the excited states return to the ground state, the energy is released as light. Therefore, it is important for obtaining an organic EL device with a high efficiency to develop a compound that transports electrons or holes into the light emitting region efficiently and facilitates the recombination of electrons and holes.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an amine compound wherein the central nitrogen atom has a group having a xanthene structure shown below, an aryl group, and a group selected from an aryl group and a heteroaryl group having a structure other than the xanthene structure. In the working examples, the amine compound is used in each hole transporting layer of an organic EL device having a four-layered hole transporting layer.

Patent Literature 2 discloses an amine compound wherein the central nitrogen atom has a group having a benzene-fused xanthene structure shown below, an aryl group, and a group selected from an aryl group and a heteroaryl group having a structure other than the xanthene structure. In the working examples, the amine compound is used in the hole transporting layer of an organic EL device.

Patent Literature 3 discloses a diamine compound shown below and its analogue. In the working examples, the compound is used in a light emitting layer of an organic EL device as a host or a dopant.

Patent Literature 4 discloses an amine compound having one of a spiro(xanthenefluorenyl) group and a spiro(thioxanthenefluorenyl) group, an aryl group, and a 3-carbazolyl group, for example, a compound shown below. However, the performance of an organic EL device comprising the compound is not measured in the working examples. Therefore, the performance and utility of the compound as a material for organic EL device is not known.
